Fraqueza
by yui minamino
Summary: Botan cometeu um erro terrível e terá que pagar por isso entrando num jogo no qual sua fraqueza é a sua ruína.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Ah! A quanto tempo ein! Nossa eu havia abandonado minhas raizes, mas agora estou de volta com esse fic e com tempo para retomar os outros que estão abandonados. Bem, antes que você comece a ler esse fic, algumas retratações são necessárias.

RETRATAÇÃO: Este fic nasceu de um outro, escrito por **Peneia Teke, **chamado **Inevitable fate. **Um excelente fic em inglês, que vale muito a pena ser lido. Estava eu lendo o fic quando me apaixonei pela história, embora um pouco sombria, então decidi escrever a minha versão dos fatos. caso você leia o fic de Peneia, notará semelhanças entre as minhas cenas e as dele (ou dela... ainda não descobri) isso porque é como se eu contasse a história dele, mas na minha versão dos fatos... deu pra entender???. vale lembrar que não é uma tradução porque eu alterei muito do primeiro fic, bem como minha história é em capítulos e o original é um oneshot. outra coisa, antes de publicar o fic entrei em contato com o autor, portanto nada de dizer que minha ideia é plágio tá?! é isso gente, espero que gostem. e..ah.. Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence.

FRAQUEZA

CAPÍTULO I

A cama ainda estava desarrumada, os travesseiros jogados pelo chão, misturando-se às roupas e lençóis rasgados. A cena toda denunciava o crime que há pouco fora cometido ali. Escorada sobre a cabeceira, encolhida, abraçada aos próprios joelhos numa tentativa inútil de auto-proteção, Botan fitava o nada.

O olhar perdido na imensidão branca da parede, a pele despida de qualquer tecido e ao mesmo tempo coberta pelas marcas e cicatrizes do momento anterior. Botan fechou os olhos, deixando escorrer as lágrimas que se formaram aleatoriamente. Não eram de dor, porque dor ela já não sentia há muito tempo, também não era vergonha, pois a vergonha fora deixada de lado no percorrer do caminho. Era apenas reflexo, para não perder o costume; depois da selvageria e insanidade da noite, o dia vinha e a encontrava ali, nua, encolhida, perdida.

O barulho da rua lá fora trouxe a dama da morte de volta à vida. Levantou-se com cuidado, não conseguindo evitar a onda de dor que percorreu o corpo no momento em que os músculos se estenderam. Seguiu para o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro, logo em seguida mergulhando na ducha quente e revigorante. Tinha pouco tempo, precisava voltar a ser a Botan de sempre e logo, para seguir em frente pelo resto do dia, mas era impossível esquecer o ocorrido da noite passada e da noite anterior a essa e da anterior e de outras mais que se passaram.

Enquanto a água escorria pelo corpo, lavando os fluidos que ele deixara, a garota dos cabelos azuis recordava seu infortúnio, sua desgraça, sua fraqueza.

Isso vinha acontecendo por noites e noites seguidas, logo após aquele fatídico dia. Ele vinha, lhe humilhava, lhe invadia, rasgava seu corpo e alma, destruía-lhe como só ele poderia fazer e depois a deixava, abandonada naquele vazio de culpa.

Esse era o castigo que ele lhe impunha, essa era a penitencia de Botan por te-lo traído e Hiei sabia muito bem como torturar traidores.

Ele os afogava na própria culpa, incessantemente, eternamente. Trazia à tona tudo aquilo que temiam e depois os jogava naquele mar feito com o pior do que havia dentro de cada um, para que boiassem em meio às suas maiores vergonhas, sem poder jamais fugir delas.

Era assim que ela estava sendo tratada, mas no seu caso, o koorime tinha um prazer especial em atormentá-la.

O crime dela tinha sido o mais grave de todos, razão pela qual o demônio de fogo se empenhava arduamente em construir o purgatório da ferry girl, misturando dor e prazer, enlouquecendo-a ao mantê-la na linha entre a fantasia e a realidade.

Botan deixou o banheiro trajando um roupão de linho branco, dirigiu-se à cozinha, preparando então um café e Deus! Como ela precisava de um café!

Na geladeira, um post-it à lembrava da próxima reunião da turma no templo da Mestra. O obrigatório almoço de domingo, que se estenderia até o cair da noite e eventualmente ao amanhecer do dia seguinte, quando todos retornariam aos seus afazeres normais. Era tempo suficiente para passar com os amigos... era tempo suficiente para cometer a burrada pela qual ela pagaria pelo resto da vida!

Foi exatamente numa dessas reuniões que Botan viu sua própria Divina Comédia começar a ser escrita, mas sem direito a alcançar o Paraíso:

_O sol se punha no horizonte, encerrando um dia agradável, regado à muita bebida, comida e festa. Yusuke, Kwabara e Kurama estavam em uma mesa na varanda, gritando enlouquecidos graças à uma animada rodada de truco. Botan e Keiko relaxavam em duas cadeiras de descanso, aproveitando o fim da tarde, acompanhadas de Shizuka e Genkai, que fumavam encostadas no parapeito, Yukina encontrava-se na cozinha, seu território sagrado, onde nem a mestra ousava entrar para não atrapalha-la._

_- TRUCO! - subitamente um grito mais alto que os demais foi ouvido da mesa. Era Kwabara blefando mais uma vez._

_Yusuke olhou de soslaio para Kurama e com ar entediado respondeu:_

_- Seis, e eu juro Kwabara, que se for mais um blefe seu, é melhor você ter uma bela nota de 100 na sua carteira, porque eu vou querer um extra, além da aposta, pela encheção de saco._

_Meio sem jeito, Kwabara levantou da cadeira dando de ombros:_

_- Quer saber de uma, eu vou deixar vocês levarem essa, mas saibam que se eu quisesse, já teria limpado os dois há muito tempo atrás._

_- É, continue dizendo isso pra si mesmo Kwabara, quem sabe um dia se torna realidade. - Yusuke respondeu largando as cartas na mesa e ajudando Kurama a recolher o baralho._

_- Não se esqueça que me deve 400 Kwabara. - A raposa não perdeu tempo em cobrar o amigo antes que ele deixasse a mesa._

_Com um sorriso amarelo, o rapaz tentou argumentar:_

_- Ah Kurama, alivia ai vai, só dessa vez... Deixa passar esse de hoje..._

_Com o mais simpático dos sorrisos, Kurama esfaqueou Kwabara:_

_- Bem que eu gostaria Kwabara, mas já estou somando com o da semana passada._

_Yusuke não segurou a gargalhada, era assim mesmo, Kwabara tentava, tentava, perdia o que tinha, apelava pra Kurama e depois tentava se safar, mas justo de quem. A raposa!_

_Os dois ruivos continuaram argumentando, até Yukina adentrar o recinto:_

_- Oi Kazuma. Como vai o seu jogo?_

_- Yukina meu amor! Pois é, sabe como é né, eu resolvi encerrar logo, dar uma chance pros caras né! - Kwabara prontamente abandonou Kurama, dirigindo todas as atenções para sua Deusa da neve._

_- Isso é típico do meu irmão mesmo. Kasuma, quando você vai admitir que é um fracassado no jogo e na vida? - Shizuka não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar o irmão caçula._

_- Ai ai... essa minha irmã... que piadista não!- um sorriso amarelo acompanhou a resposta de Kwabara, enquanto este tentava impressionar Yukina com o que quer que fosse que estivesse fazendo._

_- Vocês já conversaram por uma tarde inteira, vamos jantar logo. Comida fria não me agrada nem um pouco. - Genkai foi recolhendo a trupe para dentro, com seus trejeitos "delicados"._

_Acompanhando o grupo, Yukina comentou:_

_- E Hiei? Onde ele está? Não jantará conosco?_

_- Boa pergunta. Agora que você mencionou, sabe que eu não o vi a tarde toda?! - Botan comentou._

_- Ah! Quem se importa! Ele deve estar dormindo em alguma árvore por aí. Quando sentir o cheiro da comida, aparece. - Kwabara seguiu, dando por encerrado o assunto Hiei._

_Chateada, Yukina não pode deixar de comentar:_

_- É uma pena. Seria muito bom se ele aproveitasse o jantar conosco. Ele é sempre tão distante._

_- Infelizmente ele é assim Yukina, Hiei só segue a própria agenda. Mas não se preocupe, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele aparecerá. - Kurama tranqüilizou a jovem, acompanhando-a até a mesa posta para o jantar._

_Irritado com toda a preocupação que sua adorada destinava àquele baixinho irritante, Kwabara explodiu:_

_- Eu não sei porque todo mundo se preocupa com aquele otário! Se ele estivesse aqui, já estaria nos insultando e agindo como se fosse a última bolacha do pacote! Ele só me causa indigestão, acreditem em mim, estamos melhor sem ele!_

_- Kwabara! - Botan imediatamente repreendeu o rapaz. - Isso não é coisa que se diga!_

_- Qual é?! É a mais pura verdade! - o ruivo ainda assim rebateu._

_Colocando as mãos na cintura, a guia espiritual começou a aplicar uma verdadeira lição de moral no outro:_

_- Verdade ou não Kwabara, Hiei é parte dessa equipe e, bem ou mal, já salvou a sua pele inúmeras vezes, além disso, você deveria tentar ser mais gentil quanto ao que diz sobre ele, afinal de contas ele é o irmão da... - Botan imediatamente cobriu a boca com as duas mãos, como se isso pudesse conter as palavras que tentavam fugir._

_No mesmo instante, todos ali presente a encararam, uns com olhares de repreensão, outros com olhares de preocupação e todos com olhares assustados._

_Como se suspeitasse de algo, Kwabara questionou a moça, tentando obriga-la a falar:_

_- O que foi Botan? O que você ia falar? Desembucha menina!_

_- Eu? Eu não falei nada! Que isso! Por que eu falaria alguma coisa? Escuta? Alguém aqui está com fome? Nossa! Eu to morrendo de fome! Gente, não vamos deixar essa mesa maravilhosa nos esperando, vamos lá, vamos comer! - a jovem tentou desconversar de todas as maneiras possíveis, aloprando no seu jeito Botan de ser, com sorrisos bobos, caras e bocas, mas isso não foi o suficiente para convencer Kazuma. Ele insistiu mais uma vez:_

_- Você ia dizer alguma coisa sobre o Hiei, Botan, o que era? É alguma coisa que eu não posso saber?_

_- Não é nada Kwabara, ela só engasgou, deixa isso pra lá. - Yusuke cortou o amigo, tentando persuadi-lo a esquecer o assunto, mas sem sucesso._

_Kwabara estava realmente incomodado com a situação, até parecia que todos ali queriam lhe esconder algo:_

_- Ela quis dizer alguma coisa sim Yusuke! Qual é a de vocês ein? É algum tipo de segredo ou coisa assim? Escuta aqui, vocês sabem que eu odeio ficar no escuro! Eu odeio que fiquem com esses rodeios, andem falem logo!_

_- Botan... você disse que Hiei era irmão... irmão de alguém... ele não seria o irmão de Yukina...seria? - de forma hesitante, Keiko pronunciou as palavras, como se tentasse concluir um pensamento, montar um quebra-cabeças interno._

_Neste momento, a sala inteira paralisou. Por alguns segundos, o ar tornou-se tão afiado quanto uma faca, até Shizuka manifestar-se:_

_- Claro que não! Que idéia Keiko! Hiei e Yukina! Eles não tem nada em comum!_

_Mas era tarde demais, num canto do cômodo, a sereia das neves encontrava-se em choque, sem reação alguma, tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era balbuciar algumas palavras:_

_- Hi... Hiei... meu... irmão?_

_- Não. Ouça Yukina, isso foi apenas uma hipótese..._

_- Não! Não foi Yukina! - num surto de coragem, Botan cortou Genkai._

_- Botan! - Kurama chamou a moça com um tom forte e ao mesmo tempo repreendedor, mas ela o refutou, explicando-se:_

_- Não Kurama! Não dá mais pra deixar a pobrezinha sofrendo desse jeito! Ela merece saber, não é justo, depois de tudo o que ela passou! - e dirigindo-se à Yukina, tomando suas mão nas suas, a ferry girl revelou. - Yukina, é verdade, Hiei é sim seu irmão._

_- Ei! Quer dizer que todo mundo sabia menos eu? Qual é a de vocês ein! Eu já disse que não quero ser deixado de fora das coisas! - Kwabara estava simplesmente indignado._

_- E por que Hiei ia querer que você soubesse bobalhão? - Yusuke limitou-se a responder com outra pergunta. - Aliás, o único jeito pelo qual nós descobrimos foi através daquele vídeo que você não assistiu até o final lembra?_

_- Ah! Me desculpa se eu fui o único a me preocupar em resgatar minha doce Yukina das garras daquele crápula o mais rápido possível! - Kwabara berrava justificando-se._

_- Será que vocês dois podem ter um pouco de respeito? - Shizuka repreendeu os dois brigões, ajudando Botan a acalmar Yukina. - Yukina, lamentamos que tenha que descobrir dessa forma._

_Algumas pérolas rolavam pelo chão, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Yukina, a koorime parecia inconsolável:_

_- Por que ele nunca disse nada?_

_- Eu não tenho muita certeza querida. Parece que ele sente vergonha do próprio passado, ele temia que você o odiasse por ter sido um criminoso. - Botan tentou explicar os motivos do demônio de fogo._

_Suspirando, Yukina falou:_

_- Eu entendo. Ele deve ter tido um passado difícil, sempre precisou cuidar de si mesmo sozinho. E tudo por minha culpa. - novamente as lágrimas caíram._

_- Não Yukina, não culpe a si mesma. Hiei jamais desejou que fizesse isso. Nada do que aconteceu a ele foi sua culpa. - Kurama veio em auxilio._

_- Eu não consigo acreditar, então Hiei realmente é irmão de Yukina?! - Keiko também estava chocada, apenas chutou uma dedução, jamais imaginou que fosse uma hipótese lógica._

_Genkai que até então pouco ou quase nada falara, manifestou-se:_

_- Tem razão, é muito difícil imaginar que esses dois sejam irmão, são tão diferentes. Só fico imaginando como é que o enfezadinho vai reagir quando descobrir que seu grande segredo foi revelado, isso se já não sabe._

_Nesse momento Botan congelou! Em momento algum isso tinha lhe ocorrido, mas agora era o único pensamento que lhe vinha a mente: "HIEI VAI ME MATAR!"_

_De boas ações o inferno estava cheio, e com certeza o koorime não veria o ato dela com bons olhos. E se ele resolvesse cumprir todas as ameaças que fizera a ela? Botan estava perdida. Era uma garota morta!_

_- Está tudo bem Botan. Foi apenas um acidente. Yukina viria a descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Kurama colocou uma mão acolhedora sobre os ombros da garota, falando num tom calmo e reconfortante._

_Surpresa, Botan gaguejou:_

_- Mas... como... quer dizer... o que...ou melhor... como sabia?_

_- Você é um livro aberto._

_Com uma pausa para pensar, Botan respondeu:_

_- Ah... Eu fui uma estúpida. Como deixei isso escapar assim? O Hiei vai ficar furioso comigo e ele não é exatamente o tipo compreensivo e tudo o mais!_

_Com um sorriso, Kurama a acalmou:_

_- Se te faz se sentir melhor, falarei com ele amanhã. Ele só precisará de um tempo para esfriar a cabeça._

_Botan sentiu como se tirassem um peso de suas costas. Kurama era um verdadeiro anjo!_

_A noite seguiu com algumas piadas e todos pajeando Yukina, até que o incidente sobre o segredo de Hiei dissipou-se. Por fim, cada um seguiu seu próprio caminho. Botan dirigiu-se até seu novo apartamento, à duas quadras de distancia da casa de Kurama._

_O Kitsune fora gentil como sempre ao ajudá-la a encontrar um lugar para viver no ningenkai, assim como Koenma ao encarregar-se de todas as contas. Seu "patrão" não fizera objeção alguma quando decidira viver entre os humanos definitivamente, aquele era o seu lugar, onde realmente se sentia em casa, não seria justo mantê-la longe de onde sentia-se inteiramente acolhida._

_Procurando as chaves em sua bolsa, Botan pode perceber o quanto a temperatura havia caído, um relâmpago iluminou a noite, sinal de que uma tempestade estava por vir, mas não era isso que estava incomodando a guia espiritual._

_Algo a deixava aflita, além de não encontrar as chaves no balaio de gato que era a sua bolsa, tinha a sensação de estar sendo seguida desde que saíra do templo de Genkai. Logo um trovão foi ouvido e um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Botan começou a revirar a bolsa freneticamente, até que a bendita chave finalmente apareceu. Num rompante abriu a porta, entrou e imediatamente trancou-se no apartamento, respirando ofegante._

_Talvez não fosse nada, apenas paranóia, decidiu então que era melhor tomar um bom banho e cair na cama, amanhã seria um dia cheio com novas responsabilidades humanas._

_Vestindo um confortável pijama de algodão, Botan aninhou-se no edredon macio, dormindo instantaneamente._

"_Um imenso vazio estava ao seu redor, uma escuridão profunda, sem fim. O lugar era frio, Botan podia sentir o ar congelando ao sair de sua boca. Subitamente uma luz surgiu, num ponto distante, aproximando-se, no início lentamente, mas depois tomando velocidade, assumindo a forma de chamas. Um calor insuportável tomou conta de Botan no momento em que as chamas a rodearam. Em meio às ondas de calor, Botan pode sentir uma presença. Seja lá onde ela estava, havia mais alguém, uma presença aterrorizante. A figura aproximava-se, cruzando as chamas como se elas não lhe afetassem. As mãos recolhidas nos bolsos mostravam indiferença, frieza e crueldade._

_Botan tentou fugir, mas era impossível, o fogo a cercava cada vez mais, transformando-se de repente, em chamas negras. Uma risada pode ser ouvida, uma vez conhecida, temível e assustadora. Botan voltou-se para encarar a figura que agora estava a apenas um palmo de distância, quando um imenso dragão negro apareceu à sua frente. A risada tornou-se insuportavelmente alta, até que o dragão jogou-se com toda a força sobre a jovem, mostrando suas imensas garras e dentes."_

_Um grito!_

_Botan acordou desesperada em meio à intensa luz de um raio que iluminou o quarto. Um pesadelo! Botan tivera um pesadelo! Com Hiei! Ela não tinha dúvidas! Era ele, o dragão, as chamas, a presença... parecia ainda sentir a presença dele, bem ali, no seu quarto._

_Rapidamente, correu para o interruptor, queria acabar com aquela escuridão e aquela sensação terrível. Uma tentativa frustrada, o interruptor não funcionou, a força havia acabado. Perfeito, bem no meio da madrugada, em plena tempestade de raios e trovões e a eletricidade acaba!_

_Até parecia um clichê de filme de terror, alias, precisava assistir menos filmes de terror, caso contrário não teria pesadelos como o que acabara de ter e estaria dormindo tranqüilamente._

_Uma rajada de vento levou seus pensamentos e só então Botan percebeu que a janela do quarto estava aberta. Subitamente, um novo relâmpago iluminou o quarto e então Botan viu! Alí em meio as sombras, um vulto. A presença!_

_Antes que pudesse gritar, uma mão cobriu-lhe a boca e intensos olhos vermelhos surgiram à sua frente:_

_- Shhh! - Hiei tinha o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, num gesto que indicava silêncio. Então, movendo a mão para um assustador carinho sobre a face de Botan, sorriu de forma demoníaca. - Não queremos que os vizinhos acordem não é mesmo onna?_

_Nervosa, beirando o pânico, Botan mal pode balbuciar uma pergunta:_

_- Hi... Hiei... o ... o que... o que faz... aqui?_

_Ainda mantendo o terrível sorriso em seu rosto, Hiei aproximou-se mais da garota, quase sussurrando em seu ouvido:_

_- Parece que nós temos um assunto inacabado a resolver._

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo! Por favor! Reviews! São um imenso incentivo para continuar! Bjos a todos!

Yui Minamino


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Prezados, um novo capítulo de fraqueza, comentarei no final se vocês ainda não desejarem me matar depois de ler o que escrevi. B-jos.

OBS: Yu Yu Hakusho é uma criação de **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

_nnnnnnnnn - passad_o

nnnnnnnnn - presente

FRAQUEZA

CAPÍTULO II

_- Um... Um... Assunto inacabado? – Botan tremia da cabeça aos pés diante da presença de Hiei. A proximidade do koorime deixava-a ansiosa e ainda mais nervosa, tentava a todo custo, desviar o seu olhar do dele, mas não podia evitar sentir a respiração quente do youkai sobre sua face. – Do que... Exatamente está falando Hiei?_

_- É melhor não tentar jogar comigo, onna. Eu lhe avisei sobre essa boca grande, mas parece que você não deu ouvidos. - Sorrindo de forma maliciosa e aparentando uma estranha calma, Hiei segurou firme o queixo da garota, forçando-a a encará-lo, para então dizer: - Isso é imperdoável._

_Antes fossem apenas as palavras, mas a expressão que Hiei carregava no rosto também fez com que Botan congelasse de medo. O demônio de fogo trazia em si aquela frieza misturada ao prazer sanguinário, exatamente a mesma expressão que Hiei revelara na primeira vez que o viu._

_A simples lembrança daquele dia fez Botan estremecer, um choque de adrenalina percorreu sua espinha. A sensação foi prontamente sentida por Hiei, podia farejar o medo no ar a quilômetros de distância, era incrível como aquela mulher estúpida podia se entregar tão facilmente._

_Levaram alguns segundos até que a ferry girl fosse capaz de dar alguma resposta compreensível ao koorime. Numa tentativa de diálogo, Botan falou:_

_- Você deve estar se referindo à Yukina, não é mesmo? Olha só Hiei, eu tenho certeza que podemos conversar sobre isso. Aposto que ela adoraria acertar as coisas com você. – com um sorriso trêmulo, sugeriu. – Já sei! O que me diz de tomarmos um chá? Um bom chá sempre acalma tudo não é?_

_Há essa altura, Hiei já havia se afastado da jovem de cabelos azuis e limitava-se a escutá-la de braços cruzados e um sorriso de desdém no rosto. Quanto á ela, seu nervosismo era tamanho que sorria de forma desesperadora. Num surto de empolgação sugeriu:_

_- Que tal se chamarmos Kurama também?! Tenho certeza que ele ajudaria a resolvermos tudo!_

_A simples menção do nome do kitsune fez a fisionomia de Hiei alterar-se completamente. O sorriso apagou-se repentinamente do rosto, o tom vermelho nos olhos ardia na mesma intensidade que uma chama, queimando tudo pelo caminho. Os braços descruzaram-se e o mestre jagan avançou rápido em direção da guia, encurralando-a contra a parede do quarto, então comentou entre dentes:_

_- Eu aposto que você adoraria que ele estivesse aqui! Me parece que você acabou se ligando a ele mais do que o normal, de uns tempos pra cá. – quando Botan já não tinha mais para onde escapar, Hiei posicionou-se a apenas um palmo de distância e com o punho esquerdo, socou a parede na altura do rosto da jovem, esta não tendo sido atingida por questão de milímetros._

_O ato deixou Botan completamente atordoada, mas não houve tempo para que se recuperasse, quando deu por si, Hiei puxou novamente seu rosto para que o encarasse e então falou, retomando o tom malicioso:_

_- Não sente vergonha por cobiçar o homem de outra?_

_Claramente ele referia-se à Shizuka. Desde o encontro que marcou o retorno definitivo de Yusuke para o Ningenkai, a irmã de Kwabara e o ex-ladrão vinham mantendo um relacionamento. Em respeito à amiga, Botan tentou apagar o sentimento que cultivara pelo mesmo homem, mas a realidade é que, no fundo de seu coração, ainda restava uma centelha, mesmo que fraca. Acreditava que ninguém seria capaz de encontrá-la. Como Hiei conseguira?_

_- Como... Por que está falando uma coisa dessas? – questionou-o, confusa._

_Em resposta, um brilho azulado surgiu na testa do rapaz de cabelos negros. Hiei desamarrou a faixa que ocultava seu jagan e tornando o brilho ainda mais intenso respondeu à jovem:_

_- Eu sei sobre o que você sente. Posso ver o que deseja. Continue escondendo-se sobre essa máscara pros outros, mas eu enxergo quem realmente é e como você é suja onna. – através do jagan, Hiei derrubou cada defesa que Botan tentou construir. Mesmo os recantos mais íntimos de sua mente podiam ser esquadrinhados por aquele olho maldito que o koorime carregava._

_Botan não suportava mais. Aquilo já não tinha mais relação com o fato dela ter contado a verdade à Yukina, Hiei havia levado aquela situação a outro nível. Não conseguia imaginar do que mais ele seria capaz de fazer para puni-la. Sua cabeça começou a doer, sentia o jagan penetrar cada vez mais fundo em sua mente. Com os olhos fechados, deixou-se deslizar pela parede até alcançar o chão e à beira de cair em prantos implorou:_

_- Pare... Por favor... Pare... – com as lágrimas já escorrendo pela face e sentindo a dor diminuir à medida que se encolhia de forma defensiva no piso, ousou questionar os motivos dele. – Por que... Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Amigos não maltratam uns aos outros._

_Hiei ajoelhou-se para responder àquela pergunta. Mantendo o rosto próximo ao dela, revestiu-se com um ar de desdém:_

_- Eu nunca fui seu amigo onna. Por Kurama e Yusuke posso até ter respeito, mas você, não passa de um ser sem importância alguma. Ao invés de contentar-se com a sua insignificância, você ainda resolve provar alguma coisa me contrariando. Sinceramente, não vejo razão para que lhe deixe viver._

_- Faço qualquer coisa que quiser, por favor, não me mate! Eu imploro! Peço desculpas! Não foi minha intenção contar a ela sobre você! Jamais desejei fazer isso, se pudesse mudar tudo, o faria! Por favor, não me mate. – o pedido era desesperado. As palavras de Hiei haviam sido um balde de água fria sobre a guia. Claramente, Hiei não nutria qualquer tipo de afeição por ela e se não bastasse isso, tivera seu ego ferido pela desobediência de Botan. Portanto, não restavam mais alternativas além de implorar pela própria vida. E foi o que ela fez._

_Hiei nada disse diante das palavras de Botan, de forma totalmente inesperada, segurou firmemente o rosto da guia, puxando-o mais próximo possível de si, tomando os lábios desta entre os seus._

_A atitude foi completamente inesperada. A menina podia sentir a maciez dos lábios do outro, sentia a língua dele invadir sua boca com violência, como se quisesse conquistar territórios. Botan não conseguiu fechar os olhos enquanto aqueles segundos passavam, seu corpo era invadido por um misto de alívio e vergonha. Alívio por estar viva, vergonha por deixar aquilo acontecer. Como podia render-se daquela forma? Deixando que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse? Hiei estava claramente brincando com ela, usara a desculpa de Yukina para divertir-se com seus joguinhos hediondos e Botan estava se mostrando a boneca perfeita._

_O beijo durou apenas um instante, alguns segundos muito bem desfrutados pelo koorime. Sua vítima exalava desespero, estava mais perdida agora do que antes e Hiei adorava isso. O ar malicioso ainda impregnava o sorriso dele quando falou:_

_- É doce, exatamente como imaginava. Você deu a resposta certa onna. Conseguiu mostrar alguma utilidade, talvez não haja mais razão para eliminá-la afinal. Já que resolveu negociar sua vida, vou colocar o meu preço._

_Sem lhe dar muito tempo para pensar naquelas palavras, Hiei levantou-se puxando Botan consigo e sem muito cuidado empurrou-a contra a cama. Caindo sobre o colchão, inteiramente apavorada, a jovem de cabelos azuis arrastou-se até a cabeceira do móvel, encolhendo-se ali em posição fetal, numa infrutífera tentativa de defesa. Com a voz embargada, ousou questioná-lo mais uma vez, temendo a resposta:_

_- O que pretende fazer comigo?_

_Dessa vez Hiei não se aproximou dela. Colocando a perna esquerda sobre a cama e apoiando o respectivo braço ali, mencionou:_

_- Nada. Deveria perguntar o que você fez a si mesma, quando resolveu expor Yukina a todos os meus inimigos graças a sua estupidez._

_- Eu já pedi desculpas! – A guia gritou dessa vez, o desespero cada vez mais visível._

_- Desculpas não vão ajudá-la quando lhe atacarem! – Dessa vez o mestre jagan respondeu com raiva, quase no mesmo tom usado pela moça. – Por que acha que nunca contei a ela?! Por capricho? Vivi o suficiente para fazer mais inimigos do que gostaria. Por todo o makai há pessoas que fariam qualquer coisa para me destruir. A ignorância dela era a sua segurança!_

_- Hiei! Ela não está sozinha, têm os outros. Todos farão o possível para protegê-la. Yusuke..._

_- Urameshi tem os próprios problemas! – Botan não conseguiu argumentar, foi prontamente interrompida pelo demônio de fogo. - Será que é tão alienada que não percebe?! Acha que ele retornou por pura saudades de vocês?! Ele é filho de Raizen! É caçado pelos inimigos do pai e todos vocês são alvos que podem ser usados para atingi-lo! – agora o rapaz quase gritava de raiva. Controlando-se aos poucos e voltando ao seu estado normal, concluiu. – Quando se leva uma vida como a nossa, todos ao nosso redor estão sujeitos às conseqüências._

_As últimas palavras foram ditas quando Hiei já movimentava-se em direção à Botan. Esta voltou a encolher-se, segurando-se à cabeceira da cama, como se pudesse atravessar o próprio corpo por ali. O jagan retomou o brilho azulado, enquanto seu mestre sentava-se ao lado de sua presa._

_O efeito do olho diabólico era devastador. Botan sentiu o corpo amolecer, como se perdesse o controle sobre ele. Podia sentir a mente sendo invadida novamente, em busca de algo que não sabia exatamente o que era. Não conseguia lutar contra aquilo, enquanto era derrotada por Hiei, este acariciou-lhe a face, encostando seus lábios ao ouvido da guia e sussurrando:_

_- Isso é para que nunca mais volte a cometer o mesmo erro comigo novamente onna._

_Ela perdera. Estava completamente rendida, seu corpo não lhe obedecia. Fechou os olhos e pode sentir algo vindo à tona em sua mente. Sabia que era o controle do jagan sobre si, aquele não era um pensamento voluntário, tratava-se de uma memória, um desejo, um sonho que tivera à algum tempo e que foi resgatado do fundo de sua consciência. Trazido à tona naquele momento propositalmente._

_Era um desejo que Botan escondia de todos, algo sujo, perverso e lascivo, um daqueles anseios que os seres humanos sentem mas jamais demonstram, escondido sob a máscara de civilidade. O desejo que Botan sentia sempre que via ele... Kurama._

_- Se ousar falar sobre hoje com alguém, terá que explicar como é capaz de desejá-lo, mesmo sabendo que não lhe pertence. – Hiei envenenava a alma da jovem enquanto esta não conseguia apagar de sua mente aquele maldito desejo. Vendo-a anestesiada, completamente entregue, o youkai acariciou com a boca, o lóbulo de sua orelha, prendendo-o delicadamente entre seus dentes._

_Enquanto uma das mãos o apoiava na cama, a outra começava a traçar uma rota pelo corpo de Botan, delicadamente desabotoando a blusa do pijama que ela trajava. Mantendo-a sobre seu domínio mental, ele prosseguiu:_

_- Terá que justificar como pode sentir tanta inveja daquela a quem chama de amiga. Como explicar que seria capaz de qualquer coisa para ocupar seu lugar?_

_A blusa escorregou pela pele macia da guia. Ela podia sentir o frio repentino ,logo aplacado por um fogo que surgia no rastro de uma carícia. Sua mão instintivamente cobriu a do demônio, acompanhando-a enquanto percorria seu pescoço, seios e finalmente o abdômen. Nesse instante, dois braços fortes puxaram-na delicadamente para baixo, obrigando-a a deitar-se sobre a cama._

_Botan não ousava abrir os olhos, ou simplesmente não conseguia. Não poderia dizer ao certo. Aquelas imagens em sua mente a convidavam a ficar ali sonhando e ao mesmo tempo lhe causavam uma culpa desesperadora, o desejo de se entregar ao sonho era tão intenso quanto o de fugir dele. Sentia-se perdida entre uma necessidade intensa e a vergonha extrema. Novamente, pôde sentir a calça do pijama sendo removida e logo em seguida sua lingerie foi ao chão._

_Mordidas e lambidas eram depositadas ao longo de seu abdômen, seguindo em direção aos seios. Um foi capturado pela boca do youkai e foi então que Botan pode sentir ser invadida por dois dedos em sua umidade. Aquilo era angustiante, desesperador, horrivelmente maravilhoso. Mal contia os espasmos que seu corpo vinha sofrendo, eram ondas e ondas de prazer que a invadiam enquanto Hiei movia seus dedos dentro dela._

_Não poderia haver uma tortura pior que aquela. Seu corpo era presenteado com um prazer incomensurável, enquanto sua mente era destruída pelos piores sentimentos que alguém poderia nutrir. Tudo era tão intenso que Botan já não controlava a si mesma, agarrou o lençol com firmeza, como se fosse rasgá-lo, para então liberar um gemido que não podia conter mais._

_Aquilo foi como uma senha secreta para Hiei. Abandonando as carícias às quais dedicava-se, tomou os lábios da guia num beijo violento, dissonante com todos os atos praticados até agora. O controle mental cessou, as imagens que Botan via apagaram-se tirando-a daquele surto. O jagan já não a controlava, mas era tarde demais, seu corpo já havia sido tomado. Quando a jovem entregava-se àquele beijo lascivo, sentiu uma dor insuportável em seu baixo ventre._

_Hiei a penetrou de uma só vez, quase rasgando-a com a força que aplicara. A guia não conteve o grito de dor quando seus lábios foram abandonados. Abriu os olhos imediatamente, para fitar as orbes rubi que a fitavam. O maldito sorriso estava ali novamente e o olho demoníaco encontrava-se fechado._

_Então era isso. Hiei cessara o controle mental propositalmente, queria que ela sentisse a dor, que soubesse quem estava dentro dela. O primeiro movimento também veio com força, e assim foram os demais. Sua barreira fora rompida sem nenhuma cerimônia e tudo o que restara era a dor. Botan não estava acostumada com aquilo, era uma sensação incômoda, a dor simplesmente não cessava, do prazer inicial nem a lembrança ficara._

_Fechou os olhos sem conter a expressão de sofrimento no rosto. Não era apenas o movimento que lhe causava dor, também era dolorosa a realidade. Fora arrancada da letargia anterior de forma violenta. Não era para ser assim. Sabia que a primeira vez era dolorosa, mas todos diziam que compensava, o carinho, o romantismo, tudo isso valia a pena._

_Não havia carinho ali, não havia romantismo. Sentia os movimentos de Hiei intensificarem-se e com eles a dor. Seu corpo o acompanhava instintivamente enquanto a consciência tentava, a todo o custo, ignorar o desconforto._

_- Dói... por... favor... está doendo... – ofegante, tentou pedir, mas não foi ouvida, ou, possivelmente, ignorada._

_Hiei acelerava os movimentos, os olhos cerrados escondiam a explosão de sensações em seu interior, mal conseguia conter-se em si mesmo. Podia sentir uma onda de calor que percorria seu corpo inteiro. A pele começava a banhar-se em suor, assim como sentia a dela molhar-se também. Ouviu alguma coisa sobre dor, mas nada poderia fazer. Era para ela sentir dor, era seu castigo, mesmo assim, instintivamente, segurou uma das pernas dela, levantando-a um pouco, facilitando mais a penetração. Nesse momento sentiu-a enlaçar seu pescoço, bem como pode perceber o corpo abaixo do seu mais relaxado._

_A expressão no rosto de Botan já não era mais de dor, aos poucos sentia-se aliviada e logo, dominada por um forte desejo. Suas pernas entrelaçaram-se na cintura do koorime, seus corpos estavam agora completamente unidos, os movimentos eram simultâneos, em conjunto. _

_O prazer nasceu e foi crescendo dentro de seu corpo, assim como no dele. Hiei intensificou o abraço entre eles e com movimentos acelerados pode deleitar-se quando a ouviu soltar um grito carregado de prazer. Com mais algumas investidas ele logo a acompanhou, um som gutural saiu de sua boca quando afundou sua face na curva do pescoço dela._

_Ambos estavam ofegantes, os corpos suados ainda se moviam no ritmo da respiração acelerada. Nada foi dito, o quarto havia sido tomado por um silêncio sepulcral, uma paz que contrastava com a revolta de pensamentos que cada um tinha dentro de si._

_Era errado, não deveria ter jamais acontecido. Culpa, vergonha, derrota, assim era povoada a consciência de Botan. A cabeça rodava a ponto de deixá-la tonta. O cansaço logo alcançou o stress e a jovem acabou por entregar-se ao sono ali mesmo, daquela forma. Para ele, a idéia de que algo dera errado não o abandonava. Não era para ser assim, ela tinha que sofrer, humilhar-se. Perguntava-se se havia se desviado em algum ponto._

_Quando a sentiu adormecer debaixo de seu corpo, voltou a face para encará-la. Parecia tão serena, mas ao mesmo tempo triste. Talvez não tivesse fracassado._

_

* * *

__Aos poucos a consciência foi voltando e Botan começou a abrir os olhos vagarosamente. A luz do sol que passava pela cortina era forte o que indicava que era tarde. Tentou levantar a cabeça mas uma dor latejante invadiu-lhe e achou melhor afundar-se no travesseiro. Não precisava olhar para o lado para saber que não havia ninguém, mesmo assim, aquele cheiro estava impregnado por todo o quarto, no travesseiro, nos lençóis, em cada parte de seu corpo._

_Fechou os olhos novamente, queria pensar que tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo, mas não. Fora real, ele estivera ali e como prometera, a fizera pagar pelo que fez. Agora Botan realmente entendia como ele a torturara. Não foi o ato em si, Hiei não a violou, ela deixou que ele a tocasse, pior, ela desejou que o fizesse. Essa era a dor maior, ter pedido por aquilo, inconscientemente ela desejou entregar-se ao homem que povoava seus sonhos e sabendo que não podia alcançá-lo, satisfez-se como uma meretriz, nos braços de outro._

_Essa era a vergonha que sentia, essa era sua culpa. Sentou-se na cama e encolheu-se como uma criança perdida, desabando num choro inconsolável._

* * *

Botan terminou de lavar a louça do café-da-manhã, dirigiu-se ao banheiro para escovar os dentes e terminar de arrumar-se. Isso feito, foi até a sala e pegou suas coisas que estavam sobre a mesa. Olhou a agenda de trabalho, ainda mantinha sua função de guia espiritual, embora residisse entre os humanos agora. Guardou quase tudo e enquanto saia deu uma última conferida na agenda do celular. Almoçaria com Shizuka. Respirou fundo, apenas um pensamento cruzou-lhe a mente:

- "Por que justo ela?"

Continua...

N/A2: Que bom que você chegou até aqui, significa que não deseja minha morte... ou deseja mas ainda assim pagou pra ver. Bem, é o seguinte, como sabem esse fic é baseado em outro, em inglês, chamado Inevitable Fate. O fic é ótimo ,mas tem um curso bizarro. Como o meu fic é baseado nele, obviamente não é um Hiei/Botan normal. Aqui a relação deles é deturpada sim! Estranha, enfim... isso que na minha versão, a coisa fica mais açucarada. Então, se você não gostou dessa forma como a relação deles foi tratada ou eu acabei com seus sonhos de um casal feliz, peço-lhe paciência meu amigo. Para lavar a minha alma, já comecei a escrever um fic docinho sobre eles tá!? Então, aos que gostaram e aos que não gostaram, peço reviews, por favor. B-jos a todos.

Yui Minamino


End file.
